Home Calls
by WolfyFreedomUnbound
Summary: Luke has been gone for two years now. And despite what people say time does not heal all wounds. Everyone wishes that Luke would come back by some miracle, but two years of his absence causes a loss of hope. Will he ever return?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Motivation is a fickle thing. Sometimes its there and sometimes its not. Sometimes it appears for a second and then is gone for another 10 months. Thanks motivation! You're so useful.**

**Anyways I just got done replaying Tales of the Abyss (again) and decided that with all the hours I've logged in playing the game that I could probably write a story if I had the proper motivation. Well looks like that son of a gun finally showed its face. Let's just see if we can do something with it. Goodness I hope so.**

**Not too sure where this story is headed in terms of plot. Maybe it'll just be a cluster of complicated emotions and sorrow. Who knows? But we'll see. You all are free to speculate and perhaps I can take those speculations into consideration. Well that is if this fandom isn't completely dead by now. That would really suck. Let's get on with it already.**

* * *

**Home Calls**

If there was one thing that Luke fon Fabre was good at it was hide and seek.

Spending all his life in his family manor in Baticul really sharpened his ability to hide from those that he did not want to be found by. Well, all except Guy. Luke couldn't explain how Guy always knew where he was; he just did.

It was like some kind of sixth sense that Guy had. Whenever Luke wasn't in plain view everyone knew that he was hiding alone. Trying to get some time to himself.

To think.

But, as Guy says, a servant should know their master well enough to find them under any circumstance.

Perhaps that's why Guy always managed to find Luke at the manor and even when he teleported halfway across the world with Tear.

Luke could always count on Guy to find him.

Or at least he thought so.

When it came time for Luke to set Lorelei free he became nothing but fonons. Fonons that eventually mixed with the Planet Storm. He would never return. In a sense Luke was dead.

But he had died for a just cause. To save the world from the twisted view of his previous Master, Van.

Defeating Van wasn't enough though. Asch dying so that Luke could set Lorelei free wasn't enough. And finally setting Lorelei free wasn't enough to save Luke from his eventual disappearance.

He really did disappear just as him and Jade had talked about.

At least he was gifted enough time to set Lorelei free. Fate seemed to spare him at the Tower of Rem. He was given just enough time to finish his journey.

His destiny.

And he did. He had done everything that was expected of him. But one would hope after so much that the young replica wouldn't have to perish. Sadly, it was not so.

Just as Asch did, Luke allowed his death to take him all for the sake of his people, country, and friends.

Reality is cruel that way.

In life Guy could find Luke without skipping a beat, but now there was little chance of the noble ever seeing his friend again.

Guy wishes he could curse Luke's name for dying. Curse Asch for allowing Luke to take his place at the Tower of Rem. But he just couldn't. One life over billions was just unthinkable.

But that didn't lessen the pain he felt when he left his friend to die in the New Hod. He wanted so much to cling to his best friend and tell him how stupid he was being, but the world needed Luke. It needed Lorelei to be set free. Guy just wished it didn't have to end in his lifelong friend's death.

It was like being stabbed through the heart with several tiny blades. The pain and sorrow was unbearable and at night Guy could lay awake for hours thinking of his long-lost friend.

There was no realistic chance of Luke ever coming back; he knew that. Tear, Natalia, Anise, and Jade knew that as well. But that didn't stop Luke from smiling at them all and proclaiming he would be back.

_'The damn fool…'_ Guy thought miserably to himself as he laid in his plush bed.

Tonight, was one of the several night Guy found no matter how hard he tried sleep would not come to him. So, he stared up at the ceiling thinking of Luke. His brash, ignorant best friend. He missed him so much that it was unbearable at times to think of the replica.

Guy wished for nothing more than the ability to track down Luke, but he knew it was impossible. Merging with the fonons of Asch and Lorelei into the Planet Storm made any evidence of Luke virtually untraceable.

But that didn't mean that Guy didn't see Luke in every flash of red hair. Or the indignation cry of a smart mouthed teen. Almost everywhere he looked he was reminded of Luke.

Guy was as far away from Baticul as he could be, yet he still saw Luke walk through his new manor; as if he had never left. Such a lonely existence for the lone heir of Gardios. He could really understand how Luke felt his entire existence now. Luke was raised in a manor where his only contact was Guy, himself, and the maids. Occasionally his wretched father. But really the maids, Pere, and Guy saw Luke more than anyone.

One couldn't really include the Lady of the house, Susanne, for she was so frail that she barely left her room as it was. Out of everyone in the manor Guy could really only find compassion for Lady Susanne and Luke. Duke Fabre be damned as far as he's concerned.

Guy still held a sense of resentment for Luke's father. The slaughterer of his entire family. The blond had let his longing for revenge fade years ago, but the Duke still managed to get under his skin.

Guy let out a heavy sigh and threw his arm over his eyes. Thinking of Luke was doing nothing but souring his mood further. He missed him something awful, but the more he thought about him the worse the pain was.

Tossing and turning for the next several minutes did nothing to appease Guy's troubled mind. With tired and defeated eyes Guy sat up and looked around his large bedroom. So empty and lacking life.

His noble status might have been reinstated but he was by no means any happier. He was still the lone member of the Gardios family. Emperor Peony had allowed the heir to have a manor and try to rebuild his noble name, but as of yet Guy had not extended his name at all.

Guy kicked his feet over the side of his bed and allowed his bare feet to touch the cool marble. A small shiver went up his spine and he stood up ignoring the cold that now crawled over him. The blond made his way out of his chambers and proceeded to descend the stairs to reach his kitchen area.

Maybe a hot cup of tea would ease his mind and allow him to sleep for a few hours at the very least.

Guy rummaged through his cabinets until he came across the proper tea leaves. Filling his tea pot with water and placing the tea leaves in the water Guy then placed the boiler on his fonon stove and activated the fire to boil his tea.

Waiting patiently for the whistle to signal the tea had come to a boil Guy leaned against his counter top and titled his head back. He was exhausted from all his troubling thoughts.

Even though Guy knew there was no hope of getting Luke back that didn't stop Guy's poor heart from yearning to save his best friend. Which only caused Guy more pain.

Guy groaned out in frustration and clenched his eyes shut.

"Master Gailardia?"

Guy's blue eyes snapped opened and he glanced over his shoulders at the one person that he shared his manor with.

"Oh, hey Pere. What are you doing up at this time?"

The old servant Pere had come to work for Guy after Luke had disappeared two years ago. Pere had planned on leaving the Fabre manor soon before Luke and his team had set out to save the world a second time, but with his young master's passing it seemed he had little reason to stay in Baticul. Especially when his original master, Gailardia, was all alone in his own manor in Grand Chokmah. Pere had a duty to serve his master and he came to Guy's aid in his time of need.

"I do think that is a bit hypocritical, Master," Pere answered his charge with a slight smile.

Guy couldn't help but give a quick chuckle at his servant's jab. He was right after all. It was no more right for Guy to be awake at the hour than it was for Pere to be.

"Oh, you know, Pere. I've never been one to go to sleep early. Not going to start now." The tea pot began to whistle signaling the water had boiled. Guy grabbed the kettles unheated handle and poured himself a cup of tea. "Would you like to share a cup of tea with me, Pere?"

Pere shook his head lightly, "No thank you Master. I simply wanted to see why you were still awake at such an hour." Setting the tea pot back onto the unlit stove Guy took a sip of his hot tea and sighed as warmth flooded his body.

"Just couldn't sleep is all. I thought a cup of tea would help me," Guy spoke offhandedly to his loyal servant. He didn't really want to bring up the elephant in the room. Luke.

"…If you are certain Master Gailardia. I do hope that nothing is plaguing your mind," Pere spoke with concern in his voice.

Taking another sip of his tea Guy turned to face his servant and friend. "Don't worry Pere. I'm fine."

Pere simply nodded at his master and bowed to take his leave. "Please do sleep soon sire. It is awfully late, and you have a meeting with Colonel Curtis and His Majesty in the morning."

That was right. He did have a "meeting" with Jade and Peony. If one could call it a meeting. Every two weeks the three men would gather together and simply talk. The discussion topics could range anywhere from the status of Malkuth, to the functions of fon tech, and to the Emperor's pet rappigs. Really the meetings were simply to catch up with one another. Life in Malkuth was busy and bustling. There was barely any time to simply chat. Something that Guy did truly miss.

Just like he missed all of his friends. Anise was very close to achieving her status of the first female Fon Master, so she was scarcely seen. Tear was training within the reforming Oracle Knights and overseeing Yulia City as the next heir to her grandfather. Natalia was busy leading and overseeing Kimlasca as it thrived. Jade was really the one member of their group that he saw on a regular basis.

"Sleep well, Pere," Guy said to Pere as he began to make his way to his own room.

Guy continued to stand at his kitchen counter trying his best to relax. While the tea had warmed is body it did little to ease his mind. His thoughts still lingered on his dead friend and his continued loneliness.

Everyone had their own lives to live. Guy included. He just found it difficult to be happy when he knew that his best friend gave his life to save the world and by default Guy.

Guy was certain that when Luke had faded away all the self-deprecating thoughts that he had been having were more or less resolved, but he couldn't help but think that his friend died thinking that he wasn't needed. Or that he wasn't loved.

That he was just some useless replica.

Guy couldn't count how many times he had told Luke that he was of value. That he had a life that was worth fighting for. Luke was his own person. Someone completely different than his original, Asch. He was Luke fon Fabre. Guy Cecil's best friend. And that should have been enough to make him want to live.

Again, Guy was certain that Luke had come to terms with his self-conscious thoughts, but anxiety and fear did a number on a sound mind. Especially when the person that plagued one's mind was unreachable.

The swordsman finished his tea and cleaned his cup before making his way back up the stairs to his chambers. Perhaps now he could get some sleep. The last thing he needed at the meeting in the morning was Jade commenting and teasing on the dark circles under Guy's eyes.

Reaching his bed side Guy crawled back into his covers and bundled up like a child would. He wanted to desperately surrender to sleep. To cease his thoughts. Focus on anything else other than his dead friend.

To simply escape reality if only for a few hours.

Guy's heavy eyelids slid close and his breathing evened out as his wish was granted and sleep overtook him. Perhaps the next night would be better.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nephry! Saphir! Don't go!"

"Argh-! Jade, Gelda, please stop tugging on my pants leg."

"Wait! Wai-!" _Thud!_

The blond swordsmen laid flat on the palace's marble floor twitching. The objects of his troubles now nudging him with their snouts and floppy ears.

Guy huffed a sigh into the polished floor, "Still active as ever"

The rappigs gave happy snorts at their caretaker and pushed at him more excitedly. Well, all for expect that two rappigs that stood over to the side with placate looks_. 'At least Aslan and Luke act more appropriate,'_ Guy thought halfheartedly.

Even after two years His Majesty still requested that Guy walk and care for his precious rappigs. Not that Guy had a problem with it. He had become very familiar with the pets over the course of two years. But that didn't mean that they had acted any differently around him. Every time the domesticated monsters saw Guy they would squeal and run up to him and begin brushing against his legs. They had grown quite fond of the nobleman.

Guy picked himself up and made quick work of grabbing the rappigs leashes. Aslan and Luke followed after Guy calmly and cheerfully while Jade, Nephry, Saphir, and Gelda tugged Guy along at a quick pace.

Guy sweat dropped and allowed the pets to lead him along. The quicker they tire themselves out the quicker Guy could escort them back to Peony's chambers and carry on with his day. While the three leaders stopped to investigate a patch of seemingly interesting grass Guy looked over the courtyard and reveled in the peaceful atmosphere. The sound of the city's waterfall could be heard from the courtyard and it gave Guy a sense of serenity.

Grand Chokmah was the complete opposite of Baticul. The air was so clean and there weren't so many towering, menacing looking dark buildings. There weren't any elevators like in Baticul. There were several stairs to climb everywhere. It was like the two cities were meant to be polar opposites. If that were the case then that would explain a lot of their bad blooded history.

Even though Grand Chokmah wasn't Guy's favorite city it certainly gave the man a sense of peace. There was no way that Guy could continue to remain in Baticul once his identity was revealed. And it seemed Peony took an immediate liking to the young man and allowed him passage into his inner circle and granted him his noble class. Even if the rebuilding of his clan was going rather slowly.

If on no one's part but the lone Gardios himself.

Guy felt a tug on his pant's leg and looked down to see Aslan nudging him out of his daze. Surprisingly the two rappigs that caused Guy the least amount of trouble were Aslan and Luke.

Ironic considering that the real Luke did nothing _but _cause trouble for him. Guy would laugh if the rappig's name didn't sting every time he said it.

Guy kneeled down to the rappigs level and patted his head briefly. "What is it Aslan? Tired?"

The rappig threw its head around slightly towards his fellow monsters and flicked his ears a couple times as if giving Guy indication. The rappigs were very entuned with one another and they all began making their way back to Guy and stared up at him expectantly.

Guy chuckled and stood up lightly dusting his pants off. It seems they were ready to end their walk. "All right, I got it. Let's head back now," Guy said and gave slight tugs on the pets leashes.

Immediately the rappigs began the walk back to their master's chambers where they could lounge and cause more of a mess. Though Guy still wasn't certain if the horrid condition of His Majesty's chambers was caused by his pets or himself. Peony wasn't exactly known for his cleanliness.

The walk to Peony's chambers didn't take much time at all. Guy released all of the rappigs and allowed them to roam the room freely. Guy was just about to exit the room when a push to his ankle from behind caught his attention. Guy glanced down to see Luke staring up at him with big, begging eyes. The blond had yet to give the rappig his daily treat. The others received treats at times, but Luke's was a daily habit that the pet refused to allow the nobleman to forget.

Guy had a soft spot for the rappig that shared his best friend's name, so it was not as if he could refuse the creature. Just like he could never refuse the real Luke when he was alive.

Reaching into his pocket Guy held a small treat out to the rappig who happily gobbled it up when it was within his reach. The rappig bobbed his head in appreciation and nuzzled against Guy's leg before turning back to join his fellow pack. Guy chuckled silently and left the room before any of the other monsters decided to beg him for a treat.

Once Guy was out of Peony's personal room he leaned against the wall and sighed. He closed his blue eyes and just tried to enjoy silence for a little while before his inevitable meeting. His usual two weeks meanings with His Majesty and…

"Well, well, what exactly do we have here? Shirking your duties, Guy? My, that just will not do. Isn't there something you should be doing instead of dawdling? Perhaps a special meeting?" A mockingly, light tone called out to Guy.

There was no need to look up to confirm the newcomer. "Well Jade, as a matter of fact I was just on my way to your office for the meeting."

The colonel gave a hum of acknowledgement. Guy opened his eyes to look at his friend. The colonel had not graced him with a sarcastic statement which was very odd.

Jade Curtis stood straight as usual and the same unfaltering smile that he always wore. Not a hair out of place. Just as a soldier should be. Or as someone as unraveling as the colonel should be. Guy was still not convinced though. The swordsman pushed himself off of the wall he had been leaning against and made his way toward his friend. Upon closer inspection Guy could just barely make out the slightest hint of dark circles under the Necromancer's eyes.

That was unlike Jade to be unrested. Undone in anyway really. Unless of course something serious had happened. That would explain why he searched out Guy.

"Somethings going on isn't there?" Guy questioned without calling his friend out directly.

Jade's usual facade broke for a moment as he brought a hand up to rub at the crease between his brows. His shoulders did not slump though which told Guy that whatever this was had only just been discovered.

"Yes. That's precisely the reason I came to find you."

Jade dropped his hand and faced Guy with a rare, serious expression. "We must really be going now. His Majesty is waiting for us in my office."

Guy knew better than to start questioning the man and simply nodded allowing the Necromancer to lead the way out of the palace and towards the Malkuth Military building. They walked in silence until they reached the looming military building.

Jade stopped short of opening the doors and glanced over at Guy, "Whatever is said here will not be spoken of to anyone else. Understood?"

Now that was odd. Besides their friends such as Tear, Natalia, and Anise there was no one that knew of their meetings. They were after all glorified gatherings to talk about their daily lives.

"Huh? Yeah, of course Jade. What's with the sudden secrecy?"

"You will know soon."

With that Jade opened the doors to the military building and entered. Guy followed him in silence yet again. Once the pair had reached the colonel's office it was quite obvious that the Emperor had made himself at home. The usual pile of books that littered the corner of Jade's office were slowly stretching towards a couch in the office. And at the couch several books laid scattered on the couch surrounding Peony.

Sparkling blue eyes peered over the side of the couch widened at the site of Jade and Guy. "Ah! Jade, Gailardia, you two finally found your way here. About time. I've been waiting forever," Peony spoke in a dramatic tone.

Cocking his head to the side Peony observed the two with a curious look. "Jade, you look rather tense. Is something bothering you?" The Emperor was quick to notice even the hint of disdain in his childhood friend. Maybe that was a quality that all best friends shared.

Jade walked towards the other uncluttered couch in his office and sat. Guy not wanting to intrude stood behind the two couches. Peony's eyes flashed between Guy and Jade with a questioning look.

"Last night there was a sudden increase of Seventh Fonons in the area of Eldrant," Jade's voice broke through the silence. Guy's head whipped towards the Necromancer with wide eyes. If Peony was shocked he didn't show it. Ever royalty to control their emotions.

Guy opened his mouth in order to question the colonel but a quick look from the man silenced him.

"A search party was sent to investigate the anomaly. But when they arrived there was no trace of any of the sudden burst of fonons. Eldrant is as it always has been since it fell. Silent and empty. We have no idea what caused the increase of Seventh Fonons in the area, but whatever it was is gone," Jade continued on with his report.

Peony sat up straighter as he readied to speak. "Jade, what do you think it was? It is unlikely that it was a random hyperresonance. Seventh Fonons are practically nonexistent now with Lorelei released in the Plant Storm."

Guy had to agree. The number of Seventh Fonons before the release of Lorelei was already rare. And now there was a random burst of Seventh Fonons in Eldrant of all places? No. Something was definitely going on.

"Well, I thought perhaps _something _else had happened so I looked into that possibility as well."

That didn't sound good. Jade's tone was grave and filled with all the seriousness that he had had during the Tower of Rem when Luke was willing to sacrifice himself to destroy the miasma.

Guy couldn't remain silent any longer and spoke up, "Just what do you think caused that increase of Seventh Fonons, Jade?"

The colonel closed his eyes for a moment before standing and making his way over to his desk and unlocking a drawer and pulling out a folded report. With it in his hands Jade walked over towards Guy and handed him the report without a word. But in his eyes were a gleam of… hope? Just what the hell was going on here?

Guy cautiously unfolded the report and allowed his eyes to roam the page. Taking in every word. Making sure that he missed nothing.

Once he finished his hands dropped to his side with a shocked look. The report fell out of his hands and slid to the ground in front of Jade's boot clad feet. Peony stood up in concern and made his way to stand next to Jade.

"Gailardia? Are you all right?" The Emperor's voice laced with concern didn't meet Guy's ears as he tried to wrap his mind around what he had just read.

Jade answered for Guy instead, "Well your Majesty. It would seem a certain red head has been spotted in Tataroo Valley."


	3. Chapter 3

It felt like the entire world was spinning around Guy as he tried to ground himself after viewing the report. There was a good chance Luke was alive.

_Alive._

After all this time. His best friend was alive.

The voices of Jade and Peony were slowly coming back into focus as Guy's heart rate began to even out. Guy blinked his dazed blue eyes several times before looking up at the colonel and emperor.

"Could I request an indefinite leave, Your Majesty?"

Peony's curious but knowing gaze landed on Guy and tilted his head. "Gailardia, you do know what you are asking right?"

Jade silently observed the two men with a indescribable look of observation. Peony continued before Guy could answer him, "In this report it states that a red headed, sword welding, male was seen loitering around Tataroo Valley. When engaged the man then fled without conflict. He could very well not be in Tataroo Valley any longer. For all we know he could be in Chesedonia by now."

Guy fitted the emperor with a determined look in his bright blue eyes. "I'm aware sir. But if there is even a chance that it could be him... I have to take that chance."

Peony stared at Guy for a long moment before nodding. He very well knew what it was like to value your best friend in life. He and Jade were certainly as close.

Jade chose this moment to speak up, "While it could very well be Luke, Guy, there is also the possibility that it could be Asch."

This gave Guy pause as he thought about what would happen if the man was Asch. While he didn't hate the man that didn't mean that he wanted to see him instead of his best friend. Luke was the boy that he practically raised. The young man that he traveled Aldrant with. The man he was proud to call his best friend. If the mysterious individual turned out to be Asch instead Guy was certain it would crush his soul. Knowing that his best friend was truly lost to him for all eternity.

"There is also the possibility that it is neither of them though," Jade's voice broke through Guy's wandering thoughts.

Now _that_ caught Guy's full attention. Just what the hell did Jade mean that it could neither be Luke or Asch. Then who the hell was the wandering man that seemingly caused an increase of Seventh Fonons?

Peony also seemed confused by his friend's statement, "What do you mean Jade?"

Jade took a moment to glance between Guy and Peony before pushing up his glasses that rested on his nose. Ah, that's right. He really does loathe explaining things.

"Well, just as when Van disappeared into the Core and absorbed Lorelei he came back much more powerful and more of a force to be reckoned with. Van came back yes and so did Sync, but their resurrections can confirm to us they came back differently. Now imagine Luke, Asch, and Lorelei in the Planet Storm. Their fonons dissipating and all becoming one. And then suddenly these fonons join together and make a sentient being. Bringing him to the very location they all disappeared from. Can you really believe that after all this time, with these fonons joining and disjointing, that if any one were to appear that they could be a single being?"

The realization smacked Guy right upside the head and sent him reeling.

It was true. It all made sense. Luke could very well not be Luke. Asch could very well not be Asch. They could all be one person. One unfamiliar person.

Jade was right. The chances of this person being a combination of Luke, Asch, and Lorelei was much more probable than any one of them coming back as a whole. But then what did that really mean? This person still held a portion of Luke within him.

If there was even a chance that Guy could experience a second with is best friend he would risk everything.

And that's when everything became clear to him. Why the Necromancer had told him not to tell anyone else about what they discussed.

Jade didn't want the other's to have the hope that Luke or Asch had come back when in all actuality it was a completely different person all together. It would only hurt them just as it had hurt Guy. But then why even tell Guy?

"You don't want everyone else to know about this. Because they'll think it's Luke or Asch... but its not."

Jade gave a solemn nod of his head confirming Guy's suspicions. But that still didn't explain why he told Guy. Jade was always one to withhold information until he was proven correct or otherwise, but he never let it get out of hand. This was completely out of character for the all powerful fonist.

"Then why tell me?" Guy questioned his friend with a pinched expression.

At that Jade's lips tilted up into a smirk that always foretold that he had planned ahead. "Excellent question, Guy," Jade's red eyes drifted over to Peony and stayed there.

The emperor looked back at Jade for a questioning moment before a bark of laughter was released from the blond man. "Oh, Jade you think I'm going to just let you two wander off for Yulia knows how long on a wild goose chase?"

Jade's eyes flashed with mischief, "Why of course, Your Majesty. After all we would be serving your orders every step of the way."

Even after two years Guy would never truly understand how Peony and Jade managed to maintain their friendship over the years with the way they banter. And people thought Luke and him had an odd friendship. Clearly they never spend a couple of moments in the presence of Jade and Peony.

Peony chuckled heartily. Jade always knew how to throw words his way. Luckily he had been dealing with it his whole life and easily brushed them off as nothing more than good natured friendliness.

Guy was lost as he watched the two life long friends stare each other down. Just what did Jade have planned? Did he intend to go with Guy to search out this mysterious person?

Peony nodded, "Yes well, seeing as Malkuth soldiers were the only ones to notice the man it seems Malkuth will be the only country to know about this as you two set off. Make sure whoever this is doesn't stir up any trouble." The emperor gave the order and Guy's face lit up immediately. He had the chance to find his friend.

Peony came over to the blond swordsman and clapped him on the shoulder. "Gailardia, if you find Luke bring him home."

_Home._

Just where was home for Luke? It certainly wasn't Baticul. He had made that clear on their journey. When he found out he was a replica. When he realized that he had inadvertently stolen everything from Asch. He didn't feel like he belonged anywhere.

Except with his friends. Saving the world.

It only took Guy a fraction of a second to decode what Peony had meant. His Majesty wanted Guy to bring Luke with him. Welcome him into his home and make him feel accepted. Show him a new life.

That was... if the man was indeed Luke.

Guy mentally tore his mind from that thought and gave his ruler a firm nod. "Of course, Your Majesty. I'll do everything in my power to see it Luke finds a new path."

Peony gifted Guy with a smile and then turned to face Jade. "You make sure that regardless of who this person is that they will be brought to me. I would very much like to know the man that escaped my men."

Jade nodded lightly and allowed the emperor to leave his office without another word. Once Peony had closed the door Jade fixed Guy with a strict, red gaze, "Remember the chances of this being Luke are extremely low. Please, refrain from letting your hopes get the better of you. We need to remain focused and find out who this is. Whether it is Luke, Asch, or someone else entirely, we must bring them back before His Majesty."

While Jade was indeed Luke's friend he was not going to gift himself hope where there was none. He was just that kind of man. Always holding himself back emotionally. Guy, who didn't agree with Jade's detachment, respected his request nonetheless. He could understand why he withheld himself so much. Ultimately to avoid disappointment in the end.

Guy had to allow himself hope in order to push himself forward though. He had to hold on to a sliver of hope that Luke was alive. Or at least a part of him for Guy to cling to.

Guy nodded his head, "Right. At least from the report we know he isn't exactly hostile. So really we just need to track him down."

"That's correct. We can assume that he had fled Tataroo Valley and has made way for a nearby city for food and supplies. Which is most likely Chesedonia."

It made sense. The mysterious person had been spotted by soldiers and he fled. It made prefect sense that the person would make their way to a city to resupply themselves. Guy hoped they didn't have to worry about the man confronting monsters. The report stated that the male carried a sword. One could only hope that he knew how to use it.

Or at least hold off long enough until Guy and Jade found him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I didn't update Home Calls last week. A lot of things have been going on recently that have made it difficult to focus on my writing so I've been trying to chill out and relax a bit. **

**So let's try to get through this.**

**By the way I really hope that all of you readers swell weeks that come. Anyways on with the story.**

* * *

Spending so much time in a temperament city could really make one forget about the harsh conditions of other cities. After so much traveling one would think a person could build up an endurance to the elements.

How foolish.

Every step Guy took felt like he was dragging cement blocks. His clothes were heavy with perspiration and his energy was all but diminished. Not to mention the constant feel of grainy sand sticking to his person was becoming quite unbearable.

Guy's brow twitched in aggravation as he glanced over at his traveling companion, Jade. Who of course looked as cool as he could possibly be under the circumstances.

_'Even now he makes a mockery of us. Just how the hell does he stay cool in the desert?'_ Guy thought to himself begrudgingly.

Jade caught Guy's gaze ad returned it with an _innocent_ smile.

_'Bastard...'_

Confronting Jade about his state of being would be fruitless so Guy gave a weary sigh and simply continued treading through the sandy streets of Chesedonia. They had arrived late the previous day and immediately began searching for the redheaded man. After hours of searching they were given no insight as to where the man could be.

Once it became so dark that the merchants packed up Jade decided it was time for them to retire at the inn as well. They would restart their search in the morning. But when morning came and they continued their search they were given the same result. Hours of work and nothing but sandy hair and dehydration to show for it.

The people of Chesedonia couldn't match the description of the man they were hunting down. Which gave Guy the sinking feeling that the mysterious man had not ventured into the merchants city just yet. But if that were the case that would mean he was still out in the wilderness making his way around until he came to a city. It was very probable that he had been attacked by monsters in the area as he traversed the region.

"Jade, do you think its possible that the man we're looking for is still outside of the city?"

Guy question gained a shrug from the Necromancer.

"It is a possibility."

Guy narrowed his blue eyes at the simple reply. Not exactly what he was fishing for.

"Well, shouldn't we extend out search more outward then?"

Jade's crimson gaze landed on Guy with a slight upturn of his lips. "Indeed we should."

Again with the simple responses. That still manged to annoy Guy after all this time. Jade never really was fond of elaborating much unless it was more or less necessary.

"Then let heads towards Tataroo Valley. Along the way we might just find our guy."

Jade's gaze turned from the Malkuth side of Chesedonia to towards the Kimlasca side. "It is also possible the man has come through the city hiding his identity and escaped to the Kimlasca side."

Blond brows furrowed at the suggestion. Could the people of the city really miss the shock of bright red hair? It seemed highly unlikely. Luke nor Asch were never the most inconspicuous types. With their noticeable features, even with a disguise, either of them should have been spotted almost immediately. Jade's explanation didn't make much sense.

"Really? You think a man like that can escape a heavy populated city like Chesedonia without being seen?"

Jade adjusted his glasses and gave Guy his usual smile. "Certainly Luke couldn't."

Guy flinched slightly at that jab. "No, he couldn't. Neither could Asch though."

"More likely than Luke ever could."

One of Guy's eyes gave a small twitch at his friend's statement. Jade was being unnecessarily difficult.

"Well what do you suggest we do then?" Guy always prided himself on his patience, but was beginning to feel discouraged by his friend. Ever time that Jade fought him on something he could feel his patience with him waning.

Ever the cynical one Jade answered, "We could split up."

"Split up? What? One of us head to Tataroo Valley and the other head to the oasis?"

"I was thinking you should scout the area near Tataroo Valley while I make my way to the oasis."

Guy crossed his arms at that and observed his friend carefully. Jade was being awfully insistent on something that was more than likely a bust. Jade never was one to make decisions like this. So why was he?

"Why?"

Jade's smile never faltered as he stared Guy down. "We would be covering more ground. On the off chance that the man has left Chesedonia he would likely stop by the oasis. Or he has left and has not made it to the oasis and is walking around the desert aimlessly just as he could be doing in the wilderness separating Chesedonia and Tataroo Valley."

"Either is a great distance for this man to travel. Why would he go wander the desert?" Guy questioned.

"Perhaps to make his way to Baticul."

Baticul. Where Natalia was. Maybe the nameless man was Asch if that were the case.

"He couldn't very well take a airship with his shady character." Jade reasoned further.

It made sense in theory. But one would think there was at least one sighting of this man if he had come through Chesedonia. Unless of course this man was granted passage through the city. If that were the case there was only one group that could have done that so underhandedly.

"If he passed through the city he must of found passage with the Dark Wings. Wouldn't be much different from their work during the war," Guy offered.

Jade gave a nod to Guy's suggestion. Considering who this man might be also furthered the claim that the Dark Wings would have assisted him. In the past the Dark Wings had helped both Luke and Asch. If they couldn't find the man they would certainly have to track down Noir and her boys. They could have information that would be useful to them in their search.

Focusing back to the present Guy stared at the Necromancer. "So I take the wilderness and you take the desert?"

It seemed Jade wasn't going to budge on the matter so Guy might as well allow it so that they could continue their search.

The expert fonist gave the swordsman a mocking smile but gave no answer. That was all the confirmation that Guy needed in all honesty.

Guy heaved a sigh and scratched the back of his neck. His friend could truly be difficult at times.

"We should rendezvous back here in the inn in a day and a half's time," Guy said glancing back towards the Malkuth side of Chesedonia.

"Of course. That should give us both enough time to scour for our target."

"Well then I suppose we should both be on our way," Guy said as he turned around and started walking away from his friend. He gave a casual wave over his shoulder knowing that Jade wouldn't want to waste anymore time when they could be searching.

All Guy got as a response from Jade was a chuckle and footsteps fading away in the distance towards the Kimlasca side. Looks like Guy was on his own for now. And he had a job that needed to be handled.

The swordsman checked his supplies to make sure he could handle the wilderness for a day's and half journey. Guy was in particularly good shape and had continued his sword training even after his journey from two years ago ended. He was more than ready for any monsters that might cross his path in the wilderness. It wasn't that much different from when Guy searched far and wide for his charge, Luke, back in the day. He could handle it.

The minute that Guy stepped away from the city's limits he could immediately feel the presence of monsters that watched his every move. Surprisingly enough none of them made an effort to attack him though. Their presences simply hid to the side and allowed him to pass.

Guy stayed vigilant as he proceeded through the dangerous area. One could never let their guard down in the wild. Too many threats.

After traveling a good distance into the wilderness Guy began to notice various signs of struggles on the forest floor.

Kneeling down Guy brushed the earth with his fingertips to observe the tattered ground.

_'The area of conflict seems to great and purposeful to simply be monsters attacking other monsters... That can only mean that someone had been here,'_ Guy thought to himself as he closely examined the ground.

Guy stood back up and glanced around the area for similar markings only to find none. But that didn't mean he was unsuccessful in his search. Over the the side several feet from his standing point he could make out the disagreement of some bushes. Clearly, they had been disturbed by something.

Or someone.

Trying to contain his excitement Guy tried his best to focus on solely finding out where the culprit of the scuffle was.

Masking his footsteps Guy proceeded over to the bushes to see if there were any more signs of escape. Sure enough, past the bushes there were more signs of an escape route. Perhaps if he followed the path he could find some more signs.

_'I almost feel like a hunter. Tracking and searching for my target. I just hope its all worth it.'_

Without delay Guy followed the trail in hopes of finding anything that could lead him to the man he was tracking.

The path proceeded for quite sometime and it changed directions many times. It was almost as if the one who left the trail was confused as to where to go. If that were the case then clearly this person couldn't have made it to Chesedonia on feel alone. Unless they were just incredibly lucky.

Eventually the path gave way and the forest came to a clearing that had a small creek running through it. Guy hung back and hugged the treeline to maintain his hidden position. Just in case someone was nearby Guy would have the advantage.

Guy's blue eyes scanned the area for any sign of threat or presence of another living creature. Nothing moved before his eyes besides the flow of the creek. The water looked fresh and deep enough for someone to take a dip in. It all looked very calming and refreshing after treading through the thickness of the underbrush in the forest.

The sound of a splash caught Guy's attention and he focused his gaze on the water. A couple fish flopped around in the water and circled each other. Occasionally their tails would extend past the water and slap the surface of the water. They were swimming around each other as if it were a game.

Just as one of the fish splashed in the water again Guy saw a flash of movement in his peripheral vision. A flash of red.

The fiery blur leaped from the treeline and quickly landed on a rock that resided within the creek; seated near the two fish that swam in the water. The figure didn't even make a sound until it's extremities reached out into the water and grabbed a hold of the two fish that had peacefully been swimming.

All within the span of seven seconds the figure had silently took hold of his prey. Impressive.

Guy pressed himself closer the the ground to mask his presence more. He couldn't afford to reveal himself just yet. He needed to identify the person first.

Guy heard a self satisfied sound from the figure planted on the rock and the slapping of feet onto the ground. So it was certainly a person. Just by sound alone Guy could determine that.

"Hm, good enough for now," a voice from the person reached Guy's ears and caused his shoulders to tense.

That was a voice he had heard many times in the past. There was no mistaking it. He definitely knew that person.

Guy risked peaking through the greenery to see the face of the person. He _needed_ conformation. And he needed it now before he did something stupid.

Standing next to the creek side a figure stood tall with a flowing white coat on, black pants, black boots, and a sword sheath attacked to their lower back. But what really grabbed Guy's attention was the incredibly long red hair on the person. Only a shade darker than Luke's old hair.

Guy's heart beat pounded in his throat as he was shocked into complete stillness. But he couldn't stop his tongue from uttering almost inaudibly, "Asch..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Asch..."

Shoulders tensed at the word. Hands quickly discarded the captured fish to the side and drew their sword from it's sheath.

Muscles poised for a attack as the figure pointed their sword towards the brush that seemingly spoke.

"Show yourself!"

The vegetation gave no reply and there was no movement. But the man was certain someone's voice had come from the treeline. The name was unmistakable.

_'They called me Asch.'_

Green eyes narrowed dangerously at the bush and the man leap towards the treeline with his sword raised. Just as the silver of the sword slashed downward into the bush it was met with great resistance.

The clang of sword against sword rang throughout the forest and a flash of blond hair is all the man saw before his sword was battered away. The man growled angrily and distanced himself from his opponent before they could attack him at close range.

His sword stayed out in front of his body in a defensive stance. He would be ready for an attack from his eavesdropper.

"Wait! Wait!"

The urgent call gave the redhead pause. Why would his attacker call for a ceasefire?

The eavesdropper then slowly and cautiously made his way from the thickness of the forest to stand in the open for the swordsman to see. The moment he could see who the man was his sword immediately fell to his side.

"Guy?"

Guy stood in the open with his arms up in a nonviolent posture. His sword was drawn but it simply pointed towards the ground. Blue eyes looked at the redhead with recognition and something else unplaceable. Everything about the blond was familiar and relieving.

Neither man made any sudden movements. They simply observed the other with a quickness that one might have not even noticed if they were unfamiliar with the two. Shoulders untensed and the tip of the redhead's sword brushed the ground.

Guy's eyes fluttered over the man searching, hoping for any sign that he was wrong. That the man wasn't Asch. But besides looks alone Guy found no relief.

Just as Guy had observed before the man had dark red hair, green eyes, and wore similar clothes to what Luke used to. The man's sheath was even at his lower back like Luke. But the hair and the attack screamed Asch.

Guy swallowed thickly, "You know who I am?"

The man blinked and then stabbed his sword into the ground with a shake of his head. "Of course I do."

The redhead took a step forward towards Guy as he spoke, "You're Guy Cecil. Servant of House Fabre. Or you were until it was discovered you're the lone heir of House Gardios of Malkuth. Now your Gailardia Gardios."

Guy's heart clenched at the man's statements. They were so political and sterile. It gave Guy no indication who this man was. Both Luke and Asch knew that information.

While there was no clear reason to be hostile there was reason for Guy to be disappointed. He _needed _to know who this man was.

Guy copied the man's actions and stabbed his sword into the ground and took a step forward. He had to show that he wouldn't back down and wouldn't be intimidated.

"Who are you though?"

That gained a grin from the man who daringly took another step forward. The grin was a mixture of Luke's innocence and Asch's snarkiness. Again there was no clear line drawn.

"You think I'm Asch."

Guy once again copied his movements and spoke, "You're not?"

Green eyes narrowed and looked the blond up and down slowly. Analyzing. Calculating.

Asch.

But they also searched for something. Something that they deeply desired to find. A comfortable, familiar action.

Luke.

"Who do you want me to be?"

Guy flinched at that; almost stepping backwards. Just what was this man getting at? As Luke's best friend Guy should be able to separate Luke from Asch, but this man was almost trying to convince him that they were the same person.

_'Bullshit.'_

"I'll ask again. Who are you?" Guy ignored the man's question and charged on with his investigation.

"I... You feel familiar. Something that I remember and want to hold onto. I guess that makes me Luke," the man ran a hand through his long untamed hair.

He took a breath and stared into Guy's eyes, "But I also remember you leaving me for the replica. I guess that makes me Asch." Guy gulp at that. If this man remembered that memory along with Luke's fond memories that could only mean that this man was indeed a combination of his best friend and Asch.

At Guy's silence the man chuckled and continued on, "I remember being at the manor with you. Playing with you. Then relearning everything from you. I remember I would hide and you would always find me."

Each recollection sent a pang through Guy's heart. Those were Luke's and Asch's memories.

The redhead had drawn nearer to Guy. With little effort he could reach out and touch Guy if he wanted to. He held Guy's gaze and tried to convey as much emotion as possible through his eyes.

"I remember you, Guy. I remember everything."

And just like that Guy's dam broke. He couldn't contain himself. This man had too much of Luke in him for Guy to simply hold him at arms length. Every little bit of Luke tugged at Guy's sentimental heart. It ached for his best friend again. Even a piece.

Suddenly the man was wrapped in Guy's arms and pulled against him in a tight embrace. The man stiffen in the hug. The unexpected contact caused his brain to fizzle out and not think rationally. No one had done this in a long time...

_'No wait... Guy has for me. For Luke.'_

When Guy's voice spoke it came out quite and weak; and most certainly uncertain, "Luke?"

That single word caused his brain to come back and his limbs to move on their accord. They moved up slowly to wrap around his old friend's shoulders. Once there though fingers gripped the material of Guy's vest and shirt. The redhead tried to swallow down the emotions that threatened to choke him but all that came out was a shudder breath.

"Guy, I'm back."

Guy's grip on Luke's coat clenched even tighter at that statement. Luke could have sworn that he felt his friend tremble lightly as well. Or perhaps that was himself. Who could really tell at this point?

After a few more moments of embracing Guy pulled back and stared at Luke intently. His blue eyes flickered uncertain and vulnerable. He was afraid. Afraid of this man not being his best friend. Of not having any piece of Luke left in the world.

It didn't take long for Luke to begin to feel uncomfortable under his friend's gaze and he allowed his eyes to drift to the side instead of staring into the peering blues before him.

Noticing Luke's awkwardness Guy scoffed and placed a couple of feet between himself and his friend. He might have overreacted. After two years of separation and constant sadness for his long lost friend Guy just couldn't help himself.

"Sorry about that. I got a little carried away," Guy said as he brought a hand up to nervously rub the back of his neck.

Luke's green eyes flashed towards his former servant and gave him a small smile. "No, don't worry about it. You just caught me by surprise."

Guy stared at Luke for a moment before tilting his head to the side. "So it's really you... Or at least a part of you."

A red brow lifted at that. "I guess you could say that." Luke flexed his hand, "I feel like me. I have all of my memories. Just Asch's too. Lorelei is in here somewhere too if I'm being honest. But I feel like... Luke."

Guy stayed silent at that, but he could feel a sense of relief flood through his system. His friend _was_ back. Guy could barely contain his excitement. But he had a duty to figure out more about Luke and bring him to Peony. He had to stay focused.

"Do you know where you are?"

"I was in Eldrant before. I made my way out of Eldrant and ended up at Tataroo Valley. That's where I was confronted by Malkuth soldiers. So I decided I needed to distance myself from there as well. I just ended up here because I got lost."

"You know that Chesedonia is a ways away from here right?"

Luke blinked confused, "Is it really?"

Guy nodded and allowed his eyes to drift over towards the two fish that Luke had caught before their confrontation. "Your fish are all dirty now."

Luke looked over to the ground where his two fish laid flopping weakly in the dirt coating their scales with dust. "Because of you."

He went and knelled down over them and picked them up carefully. He walked over to the creek and dripped the fish back into the water allowing them freedom.

"There's no real point and keeping them now. Not since Chesedonia is just a walk away."

Guy hummed in agreement and continued to watch his friend curiously. There was still so much that he had to uncover about his friend before he could fully accept him. He was going to have to be careful about his actions and words when involving Luke.

Once the two fish quickly swam away Luke stood back up and glanced over at the blond.

"I clearly don't know the way. Could you lead me there?"

Guy allowed himself a smile and good natured chuckle. "Right. Come on. There's someone there who wants to see you too."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: My computer shut down while I was working on this chapter and I lost a lot of progress. So needless to say I'm more than a little ticked off. But this chapter needed to be done. I just hope it holds half of what I originally wrote before I lost it all.**

**I hope you all enjoy this _difficult _chapter.**

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. It is mainly to build the reconnecting friendship between Luke and Guy. **

* * *

Guy was only ever speechless a handful of times in his life. He was a cheerful, friendly guy that could hold a conversation. That being said there was less times where there was silence between Luke and Guy.

They were the best of friends for years. They always had something to talk about. In the manor, saving the world; Guy even talked to an invisible Luke occasionally while he believed his friend dead in the past two years.

And yet here they were walking in silence since they left the creek.

The uncomfortable silence that stretched between the two friends left Guy with tensed posture.

He had no idea what to do about the quietness between him and Luke. This type of obstacle had never been between the two of them for they always could talk to one another without problem.

_'Great. I thought about all the things I could say to him if I ever saw him again and yet here I am being silent like a fool,'_ Guy chastised himself.

The walk to Chesedonia was a long walk from the creek. One that was utterly painful in complete silence. The only sound that could be heard were the soft crunches of the earth underneath their feet as they proceeded through the forest.

The blond couldn't stand the silence. He had no idea how Luke could either. He was always so bubbly and jumpy before. Silence wasn't befitting of him.

...But then again he wasn't fully Luke now was he? He was a mixture between Luke and Asch. Luke just seemed to be the most conscious of the mix.

"You're all kinds of tense," Luke's voice cut through the still air finally.

Luke's voice pulled Guy away from his thoughts. He turned and gave his friend a quirky smile. "Am I really?"

Luke eyed him for a moment and smirked, "Yeah you are. You're uncomfortable with me."

That gave the swordsman pause. Since when did his friend become so observant? Or was that a skill of Asch peeking through?

Guy decided to play it off and see how far Luke's observation went. "Why would I be?"

Luke's green eyes stayed focused on his old friend, "It's not like I'm a woman. There's no real reason for you to be uncomfortable around me."

The jab caused Guy to give a hearty laugh. Now this was more familiar ground. Luke's endless teasing of Guy for his avoidance of the opposite sex. Guy never took it to heart. He knew his friend meant no malice behind his words.

"No. I've spent all this time thinking about your long hair." Guy gave Luke's long hair a glance. "It's almost like before."

Luke ran a hand through his regrown hair with a curious stare. As if he was really considering it.

"I guess it's because of Asch. Hence the color too."

Guy gave a hum of acknowledgement at that and kept walking. He was hoping he could avoid the rest of the serious conversation. He wasn't sure he wanted to know how much Luke had figured out about his awkwardness.

Guy wasn't exactly use to being pieced apart. It was true Luke and Guy could read each other like books, but that didn't mean that they scrutinized each other over it. They were rather blunt with each other because there was no reason to hide anything from one another.

"But that's not what I meant. You're thinking about what to say to me."

But clearly his friend was not going to let him off so easily.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because we've been walking for about twenty minutes now and you haven't said anything. You do know that I still know you pretty well right?"

Guy cut his blue hues at Luke and gave him a furrowed brow stare, "I'm just trying to wrap my brain around this. I mean you've been gone for so long."

Luke's steps faltered at that statement and he came to a stop. This caught Guy's attention and he turned to face his friend. Luke's green gaze was focused on the forest floor with an expression that Guy rarely ever saw on his face.

"How long have I been gone?"

The question shook Guy. While they had been reunited they had yet to share any information about each other; about the time that Luke had been gone.

"About two years now."

The answer caused Luke's shoulders to shake slightly. He must have not anticipated that he was gone for so long. To him it probably felt like he had left only a short time while to Guy and the others it had been two long, grueling years. Two years that they had suffered without the fiery redhead.

Luke took a shaky breath and looked up at Guy with wide eyes, "I've been gone that long?"

Guy took a step towards his friend and grabbed a hold of his shoulder. Luke was vulnerable right now. He needed the comfort of his best friend. "Yeah, you have. But hey, you're back home."

Luke's eye's held a shine that was a tell tale sign he was holding back tears. "I left you all alone for so long. I left everyone for so long."

At this moment Guy could see the old Luke shining through this new person and it was almost enough to make him shed tears as well.

Guy's other hand came up and gripped Luke's shoulder tightly and gave him a firm shake, "Hey, it's okay. It's okay Luke. There's nothing else we could do. Nothing you could have done to change the result. And I wish to Yulia that you didn't have to leave, but you chose that path. You saved the world Luke. You're a hero."

Green eyes bore into blue searching for any indication that Guy was lying, but he could find none.

The unshead tears of the redhead's slightly cleared as he gave a small smile. "I didn't do it to be a hero."

"No, but you became _our_ hero, Luke."

Luke blinked away his tears and looked to the ground in embarrassment. He never was one to take praise very well. Probably because it was so limited his time in the manor. Van and Guy were usually the only ones that praised Luke for anything. Duke Fabre was lucky to spare his son a glance of approval if anything.

Guy waited patiently for his friend to meet his gaze again. He had finally made a break through. He wasn't afraid in this moment to share everything with his friend. He wanted to. Guy believed that Luke deserved to know everything that had happened the two years he had been away. Guy didn't feel any of the earlier awkwardness. Now he felt empowered and comfortable with Luke. He would tell him anything he wanted to know.

Luke's gaze eventually lifted and gave Guy a small smile. "That was cheesy Guy."

And there again was the humor between the two friends. Guy returned the smile and stepped away from Luke before continuing to walk. "Yeah well you were gone for two years. Cut me some slack."

Luke chuckled and walked along side Guy. There was a lot that he needed to know, but now they had all the time in the world to talk about those things. But for the moment they could enjoy their time together as reunited friends.

The two men could feel the unspoken words between them, but they both knew the other would answer whatever it was that was asked. With that comfort the two of them could rest easy for the moment.

The current task was to get Luke to Chesedonia. Once there Luke could ask guy whatever he wanted. And Guy could share all the things that Luke was not aware of. But they'd have to get there first.

"How much longer?" Luke questioned.

"Just a while longer."

"Who's going to be there? You mentioned someone before."

Guy smirked, "Just trust me, he's going to be thrilled to see you again."

Luke ceased his steps and a red brow twitched, "I wanna go back to the creek instead."

Guy laughed heartily and continued on knowing Luke would follow regardless. No matter what he said Guy knew Luke was ready to see his group of friends. Even Jade.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, quick question. Do any of you want this fanfiction to become GuyxLuke? I'm just curious because as it stands I've simply been going off of bromance between the two. I'm a major fan of bromances, but I would like to know if any of you would like to see this fanfic go to a deeper level or just continue the way I've been doing it. **

**I really had no intention of making Guy and Luke's relationship romantic because I, for the life of me, cannot write romance. So I was going to play it safe and stick to the bromance. Especially since this fanfic is Guy and Luke centered.**

**Please let me know what you think in a comment. I would greatly appreciate it.**

**Until next time...**

**~Wolfy Out~**


	7. Chapter 7

Night had fallen for quite some time before Luke and Guy finally entered the city of Chesedonia.

Luke took a glance around the sandy city and shook his head and muttered, "Same city. Too much sand and far too many merchants everywhere." Guy chuckled. His friend was never one for the sand. Then again none of their friends really were. Excluding Jade of course. The damn man could probably travel through Hell and still be nice and cool.

...Well Mt. Zaleho was close enough.

"It's pretty late. We should probably stay the night at the inn for now."

Luke cast a glance over his shoulder at his friend. "I thought Jade would be here waiting for us."

"Well our set time hasn't past yet. He'll be here by tomorrow afternoon sometime. Just happened to find you sooner than expected." Luke didn't say anything to that and stared out over the city quietly.

Guy watched his friend cautiously before speaking, "You okay?"

Luke nodded, "Yeah just thinking about everything."

Guy smiled softly, "Don't worry I'll answer whatever questions you have." That seemed to satisfy Luke well enough and the two friends started making their way towards the inn on the Malkuth side.

After speaking to the innkeeper Luke and Guy made their way to their room and began settling for the night.

"Guy... where is Tear and the others?" Luke's voice was timid and held a sense of fear in it. Almost as if he was afraid of the answer Guy would give him.

To lessen Luke's anxiety Guy threw him a smile. "Everyone has been really busy the past couple of years."

Green eyes were wide with curiosity and he turned his body fully to face Guy giving the blond swordsman his full attention.

Guy tapped a finger against his chin thoughtfully. "Let's see... Jade hasn't really changed much. Still maintaining his same position in the military. Anise is training to be the first female fon master in Daath. Natalia is doing progressive work in Kimlasca. And Tear is preparing to take command of Yulia City succeeding her grandfather.

"Everyone has been really productive. With the new world and all, we needed to play our part."

The redhead had a wishful look on his face. The tiniest smile tugging at his lips.

"That's good. I'm glad to hear everyone is doing well," Luke said in a breathy voice. He really was happy, but Guy could tell that something was eating at his friend. Something dark and foreboding.

Guy crossed over to his friend and reached out for his shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze. "Hey, don't think just because we all have been doing well doesn't mean that we didn't miss you. Even Jade, regardless of what he does say, missed you. We all did. It was a rough two years without you here."

Luke's green eyes searched Guy's face and he bit his bottom lip in nervousness. "Really?"

Guy flashed a bright smile, "Of course, Luke. You were our friend. You_ are_ our friend."

The replica returned his former servant's smile before he dropped it and his brow furrowed. "Guy, you didn't say what you've been doing these past two years."

Guy's smile became strained at that and he looked away. He really didn't feel like telling Luke that for the past two years Guy had done nothing more than dream about his missing friend and mourn him. That he had failed to extend the Gardios name at all. That he had no real desire to extend his family name.

"I didn't?"

Luke narrowed his green eyes on his friend as he took notice of his friends obvious deflecting. "No you didn't. So, what have you been doing?"

Guy had wandered over to his bed and began stripping off his jacket in preparation for sleep and in hope of avoiding Luke's question.

"Oh, you know, this and that. Still in Malkuth being the caretaker for His Majesty's rappigs. Practically how you left me." Guy chuckled good naturedly hoping he was convincing enough for Luke to drop it now. It wasn't Guy had lied. He simply didn't tell Luke everything. It was all still to fresh and personal to drop all of that burden on his friend's shoulders. Better to let him think all was well instead of causing worry. Luke had only been back for a short time. No need to go and ruin that with Guy's personal problems.

Luke didn't give any input to Guy's statement and instead simply stared at his friend's back as he prepared for bed. A heavy silence was beginning to weigh the room down. It was obvious Luke didn't fully believe Guy.

Guy had to have done something in the past two years that Luke was gone. He had to. Everyone else had. So why not him?

Only being met with Luke's silence caused Guy to twist his head around to look at his friend. Green eyes stared prying and seeking the blond swordsman. Clearly Luke wasn't satisfied with Guy's answer.

"What?" Guy questioned.

"I just find it hard to believe that you haven't changed at all."

At that Guy tugged at his shirt. "That's not true. I've got a new outfit."

Luke couldn't help but snort at that. His friend was always good at defusing tension, especially between the two of them. Best friends to the end it would seem.

Luke tugged at his own jacket is response. "Yeah well I've literally have been gone for two years and I came back with a new outfit too. Want to explain that?"

Guy waved his hands dismissively, "Not a chance. I'm not even going to try to understand that. Only Yulia knows that answer." Luke shook with silent laughter at Guy's deduction. Just another mystery that they were certain would never be revealed. Not that it was that important either. Just a gnawing oddity.

Noting the end of their joking Guy lightly clapped his hands together and made his way back to his bed before taking his boots off. "It's pretty late. We should both get some sleep. Tomorrow we can go talk to Astor and have him announce when Jade returns to the city."

"Where is Jade exactly?"

The blond sat on his bed with a sigh before answering. "He went to the oasis under the possibility that you had left the city if you had passed through. Told him it was unlikely." Guy shrugged and removed his gloves, placing them on the simple nightstand.

"Jade wrong? Never," Luke said in mock exasperation.

"Clearly. Let's get some sleep." Guy said as he began to make himself comfortable on his bed. Luke silently agreed and shed his long white coat, boots, and sheath before settling for bed.

Luke reached over and extinguished the light from his lamp and Guy mirrored his actions. With the room cloaked in darkness the two young men waited for sleep to take them.

Allowing his eyes to close Guy sleepily told Luke to sleep well.

"You too, Guy. See you in the morning."

And with that the two friends succumbed to blissful sleep. For the first time in two years Guy wasn't greeted with nightmares of his lost friend, but instead blissful rest.

In Guy's opinion morning came all too soon. Light streamed through the window in the men's room and touched Guy's face, alerting him to the fact that it was now morning. Blue eyes blinked sleepily several times trying to awaken. Trying to grasp a few more precious moments of sleep Guy rolled onto his side away from the light.

_'Come on... It was so nice too,'_ Guy mentally whined.

The sound of yawning from the other side of the room indicated that Luke was beginning to wake as well. Guy tried his best to ignore his friend in his attempt to grab a hold of sleep again.

"Mm... Guy?" Luke croaked quietly. Well damn he was awake now too. Fantastic. The man in question made a grunting noise to confirm he was indeed awake.

Shuffling could be heard from Luke's side of the room, signaling that he was getting ready for the day. In silent protest Guy buried his face into his pillow. But clearly Luke wasn't having any of it. "Guy come on, get up. Didn't you get enough sleep?" Tousled blond locks shifted against Guy's pillow displeased at being addressed.

"What?"

"First time I slept that well in a long time. Let me have this, will ya?"

Red brows raised in bewilderment. Luke's brain wrecked around Guy's statement. He had a feeling that Guy had probably had a hard time when he left, but he didn't think it have lasting effects like this.

Luke strolled over to his lazing friend and shoved his shoulder lightly. "Come on. I've been away for a long time. I wanna explore." Luke's old childish side was showing through. Guy's sleep glazed stared at his friend from his pillow with a huff, "Yeah yeah. I'm coming."

Sure enough with only a few minutes of prep time the two men were out and about Chesedonia. Luke was drinking in the city in it's entirety. Not that it had changed much from the last time he had seen the it. As the friends wandered the city Guy tugged on Luke's sleeve when they came past Astor's mansion.

"We should ask Astor to inform us when Jade enters the city. And I'm sure he wants to see you." Luke didn't have anything to argue with that request and followed Guy up the stairs towards the entrance of the lavish mansion.

Once the two men entered they were greeted by Astor's servant. "Good morning. How may I assist you two?" The lady servant curtsied and asked politely.

Guy took the lead, "Could we meet with Astor? We're here on official Malkuth military business, on behalf of Colonel Jade Curtis." At Guy's request the lady wasted no time nodding in affirmation and lead them towards Astor's office at the back of the mansion. With a quick announcement Luke and Guy were allowed into the office with the businessman.

The moment Astor saw Luke he laughed astonished, "My, Luke, is that you?" Astor approached and began scrutinizing the redhead with a curious gaze. "How? I was told you were otherwise gone from this world."

Luke rubbed the back of his head nervously at Astor's prying and glanced to Guy for help in explaining the complicated story. Guy came to his friend's rescue and made to stand between Astor and the Fabre. "Yup, it's him alright. In the flesh. Trust me I've already tested him," Guy threw Luke a smile.

The younger man simply smiled and nodded, "Yeah. It's me Astor. Though I can't really explain what happened. I'm just back it seems."

Fingers stroked Astor's mustache, "A bit different too it would seem. Your hair namely. Cross between Asch's and your's?"

Luke's shoulders stiffened at that comment. He really didn't favor talking about his original with Astor. Guy and the others maybe, but not someone who barely knew what Asch really meant to Luke. It all just hit Luke too soon.

Guy sensing his friends discomfort decided to talk to Astor about the real reason they came to visit him. "Astor, we're suppose to be meeting up with Jade sometime later today. If you could would you send someone to inform us of his arrival back in the city?"

Astor was more than happy to comply with Guy's request, "Of course! Always willing to lend a hand to old friends. Consider it done."

Guy nodded, "Thank you. Now Luke, didn't you want to look around the city some more?"

Luke snapped out of his thoughts and nodded to his friend. Guy made his way towards the doors and awaited Luke to follow. Before following his friend though Luke turned to Astor and thanked him as well. The two men then proceeded to leave the mansion and step back into the heart of Chesedonia.

* * *

**A/N: So I missed a few weeks on updating. Sorry about that everyone. I had the majority of this chapter done, just needed to add a few more scenes before calling it good to upload. Though, there's not much excitement here huh?**

**I was also biding my time to see if any of you would answer my question from the previous chapter. Luckily one of you did. Thank you very much Corovera for your input. Due to this the story will simply continue as sweet sweet bromance between our boys, because who writes romance? Not me. I'm terrible at it. **

**Well let's just see how the next chapter comes along. Maybe motivation will help me out this go around. Thanks for reading!**

**Until next time...**

**~Wolfy Out~**


End file.
